We all Fall Down
by vampire-charmer-101
Summary: Death otherwise known as Sasuke, goes from just existing to living when he meets Naruto, an ordinary human. An unlikely bond is formed between the two, but like with everyone else loss is inevitable. No one is above that, not even death its self. Major character death. sasunaru.


**Hello, I'm back posting a new story when I should be working on my previous one -_-. I hope you enjoy reading this story or not I dunno what kind of stories you enjoy xD. If you're new to my stories welcome and I hope you stick around, if not then here's a new story to entertain you while I work on my previous story.**

**I don't own Sasuke or Naruto they belong to their original owner.**

* * *

Everyday, I watch as the hands of time go by. Lives start and lives end, day in and day out. I look down at the world with blank uncaring eyes from my perch above in the darkness. The faint echo of a bell ringing breaks the crisp silence that blankets my domain. I close my eyes and feel as every fiber of my being begins to melt.

I open my eyes and find myself in a white hospital room full of people crowding over a small bed. I watch as they hunch over each other as if the weight of the world rests on their shoulders, while tears streak down their faces. I move from my spot in the shadows of the room and make my way to the side of the bed. There on the bed lays a child, thin, frail and holding the hand of one of the sobbing adults. Her dark eyes flicker towards me, and an understanding look crosses her face. I reach for her hand as she squeezes the hand in her grip once more before her eyes begin to close. I clasp her hand in mine as the machine next to her beings to emit a high pitch scream, sending the people in the room into panic. It isn't long before nurses and a doctor flood into the room ushering the people out and fiddling with machines trying to get a response from the small body.

I look down at the small girl beside me holding my hand as she watches with sad eyes as the doctor stops and shakes his head. Once the doctor stops, everyone slowly begins to make their way out of the room. The girl looks up at me and I give her a small nod before raven wings sprout from my back and expand. I look up in time to catch a blonde nurse staring straight at me with piercing blue eyes before taking off.

* * *

Months later I transport to a hospital and find the same blonde nurse with the piercing blue eyes in my charge's room. I watch as he takes notes on a chart and his gaze saddens at the old man lying on the bed. He closes his chart and turns around gasps loudly as his chart clatters to the ground. I stare at him blankly as he recovers and picks up his fallen papers.

"It's you" he speaks breathlessly as he looks at me.

I look away from him and glance at the man before hearing him move to the door and closing it.

"I'm talking to you" he speaks impatiently.

"You can see me?" I ask turning around and frowning slightly.

"Yeah" he responded quietly.

"I see" I say.

"You're death aren't you" he spoke looking at me straight in the eyes.

"Yes" I speak, moving to the man's bedside.

"Why am I the only one who can see you?" He asked.

"Who knows" I respond looking at the sleeping man.

"Are…Are you going to take him too" he asked quietly, gazing at the man.

"I am," I said looking up.

"Will he be happy?" he asked looking up.

"Yes, he's lived a good life" I speak as I take the man's hand.

A white light emerged form the man's body and stops beside me, taking the shape of the old man lying on the bed.

"Hello death" He greets calmly.

I nod my head at him in acknowledgement.

"Is it my time already?" He asks as he looks at his motionless body.

"I'm afraid so" I speak slowly.

He looks up and notices the nurse standing quietly in the back.

"Please tell my family I love them all and that I'll be watching over them" he spoke.

"I will," responded the nurse with a sad smile.

Turning around the man faced me and gave me a kind and warm smile.

"I'm ready" he spoke.

I took his hand in mine and felt my wings sprout out from my back and looked up.

"Wait," cried out the nurse.

"Yes" I spoke, frowning.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"I don't have one" I spoke to him quietly.

"You don't have one?" he repeated astonished.

"I am death and that is the only name I have need for" I responded.

"But everyone needs a name, mine's Naruto Uzumaki by the way" he responded

I looked into his eyes and I felt the corners of my mouth twitch but remained silent. Naruto remained silent until his eyes lit up and his mouth stretched into a smile.

"Sasuke, your name should be Sasuke" he spoke eagerly.

"As you wish, Naruto" I replied indifferently before ascending and disappearing from sight.

* * *

Soon I began to realize that God had a sense of humor to repeatedly place me in the path of one Naruto Uzumaki. I began to see more and more of him, which he took as a sign to initiate conversation with me like I was an old friend and not the creature that most humans feared in the depths of their hearts. It wasn't long before I was summoned to Naruto's hospital to pick up another charge.

I found myself summoned inside a room filled with rows of plastic cradles, each holding a gurgling child. I walked past the cradles to a lone one that was at the far end of the room by itself. I reached a hand out and touched the still child placed in it and watched as the bright light that was released from it took the form of the lively child which came to rest in my arms.

"Sasuke?" called Naruto.

"Naruto" I spoke as I turned around with the squirming child.

"Is that him?" he spoke with an astonished look.

"Yes" I answered looking down at the happy boy.

"You know you look good as a father, I bet you would have good looking children with your perfect pale skin and black hair and what not." spoke Naruto with a grin.

"Death can't create life, dobe. I thought you knew that already" I spoke slowly.

" Don't call me a dobe, y-you teme" huffed Naruto crossing his arms childishly.

"Then don't act like one" I answered with a smirk.

Naruto fumed for a while before returning to normal.

"Sasuke, is this how you really look like?" asked Naruto

"Partly" I responded rocking the impatient child in my arms.

"What do you mean?" Asked Naruto tilting his head.

"Don't worry about it, a dobe like you wouldn't understand. All you need to know is that this is what I mainly look like" I spoke looking at Naruto straight in the eyes.

"And is the suit a uniform or something?" teased Naruto

"Hn, no but it's what I choose to wear" I spoke.

"Well I got to go before they find out I'm missing. I'm glad I got to see him like this, thanks for sticking around teme" he spoke as he got closer to the child I was holding.

"Hn, dobe" I spoke as I felt my wings sprouting before I ascended and disappeared.

* * *

Things began to slow down and as I walked around my domain waiting to be summoned, I found the wait to be slower than usual. When the familiar echoing of the bell was heard, I wasted no time and leaving. I materialized into the room to find it surprisingly empty. I silently made my way towards the male on the bed and felt my form begin to change change. I could feel the horns sprouting form my temples and branching outward, my fingers turning into razor sharp claws and my hair elongating, my eyes slowly turning red and my suit slowly turning into tattered cloak revealing sharp protruding bones. I summoned a scythe made of human bones and raised it above my head. I swiftly swung down and embedded the blade swiftly into the man's chest, just as his eyes fluttered open and a look of terror was reflected on them.

"You who have wronged your own kind, will forever be punished" I spoke to him.

I watched as he struggled to scream ignoring the click of the opening door. I slashed down the length of the man's body and watched as the black light emitted from the body vanished in a dark mist. I retracted my scythe and turned to find a wide-eyed Naruto plastered against the door.

"Naruto" I spoke as I felt my form shift and return to my normal self.

"What the hell was that, teme" He spoke slightly breathless.

"Nothing" I spoke to him crossing my arms across my chest.

"What do you mean bastard, y-y-you looked like something out of my worst nightmares." He spoke running a hand through his hair.

"That was the point, dobe" I spoke quietly.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

I sighed before taking a seat on the nearby chair next to the small hospital bed.

"When a person has greatly sinned, they're death is not a peaceful one and they're collected in a way that reflects it, seeing as you have only seen me collecting peaceful deaths I have always looked like this." I spoke looking at Naruto's eyes, searching for fear.

"That is why I told you that it was partly who I am before, because that back there is also a part of me" I continued.

"I see, next time check make sure I'm not in the room before you decide to go all shifty on me" he spoke with a grin on his face.

"Hn, I listen to no one" I spoke looking away from him feeling relief.

"Oh yeah you prissy bastard, If your death that means you do God's work and you must take orders from him" retorted Naruto placing his hands on his hips.

"That much is obvious, I meant I don't take orders from puny humans" I replied with a smirk.

"I'm not puny you bastard, just cause I'm not how ever old you are doesn't mean I'm puny, I could totally take your ass right now" he spoke fired up.

"Not if you want to die" I spoke all humor gone from my voice.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto confused.

"I'm death Naruto, nothing in this life but the dead can ever touch me. Anything I touch dies." I spoke looking at him pointedly.

"Y-You mean no one has ever touched you? Not a hug or pat on the head?" asked Naruto.

"No, who would ever want to touch death. I'm meant to live a life of solitary and unhappiness" I spoke.

"No one is meant to live like that Sasuke" he responded with a sad gaze.

"I am and it's always meant to be that way," I say as I stand from the chair and let my wings sprout from my back.

"That's not true and you know it, besides you have me I'm your friend and I care about you and I always will" he spoke honestly looking determined.

"Hn, dobe" I say with a smirk as I ascend and leave with an indignant shriek that sounds like Teme.

* * *

Life moved on and soon I began to notice that I was no longer who I once was. No longer was I an emotionless being that watched passively as the lives of humans ended before him before collecting them. I came to understand that life actually meant something, allowing me to begin silently giving comfort and peace to those who I peacefully collected. I wasn't the only one that began to notice the change, which caused Naruto to pride himself in being the one to change death. As much as I denied him and teased him, Naruto stood true to his word and became the first person to care for me. Soon I began to meet with him every chance I could when I wasn't to busy. Over time I came to realize that for the first time ever, death came to love a being and that being was a human at that.

I remained quiet about my realization as I continued meeting with Naruto not wanting to burden him. Trying to distance my self and carry out my role, I began to slowly immerse my self in my work and only speak to Naruto for brief periods of time. I continued on like that for a few months trying and succeeding to slowly stop relying on his presence. It was all going great until I was summoned to the same hospital twice that day. I quickly materialized into my charge's empty room to avoid seeing Naruto only to see said blonde lying in the hospital bed pale and covered in angry bruises along with various wounds.

I froze as I watched with wide eyes the blonde boy I came to love slowly struggling to breathe. I shakily walked closer to the bed and caught the various patches of missed dry blood caked in miscellaneous places. His body encased in various bandages that were stained red, along with a series of tubes connecting him to machines standing next to the bed.

"Naruto" I whispered shakily.

Naruto's closed eyes fluttered for a moment before lazily opening to reveal dull blue eyes.

"S-Sasuke" he whispered happily, eyes brightening slightly.

"W-What happened" I spoke swallowing hard.

"I w-was driving home when the car in the o-opposite lane swerved and hit me h-head on" Spoke Naruto with labored breath.

Silence settled as the weight behind Naruto's words registered to him along with my presence and a look of terror graced his pale features.

"I'm not going to die, right" Croaked out Naruto, looking at Sasuke for reassurance.

"you're just here to see me, right Sasuke. Right!" voiced Naruto slightly hysterical.

"This wasn't suppose to happen to you, you were suppose to live a long happy life, you were the one who was always going to be with me" I spoke unsteadily as I turned away from him with an anguished face.

"I don't want to die Sasuke, please don't let me die" choked out Naruto as he began to sob.

"You can't leave me" I spoke brokenly as I turned and watched him slowly grow paler.

"I-I don't want to die Sasuke, I have so much I want to do, so many things to see and say" Naruto pleaded brokenheartedly as his tears began to pour faster.

I reached out to wipe the falling tears away before snapping my arm back and fisting it at my side.

"I want to stay here with you and talk to you, I don't want to go back on my word. I don't want to leave you alone" spoke Naruto brokenly

"Naruto" I whispered sadly at the tearful confession.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, I wish…I wish I could stay with you longer, its my fault I'm leaving you. I u-understand if you h-h-hate me. " He spoke as a new pair of sobs racked his frame.

"No, No, NO!" I yelled before kneeling at his bedside.

"This is not your fault Naruto and I could never be mad at you for it" I spoke.

I clenched both hands fisting the bed sheets tightly before releasing them. I sadly gazed at him before removing all emotion from my voice and resisting the urge to hold his hand and calmly spoke.

" Naruto, you're life isn't ending, it's only beginning. You've lived a good and honorable life and because of that you will be headed to paradise. You have all eternity to do what you want and live a happier life, the one you deserve." I spoke.

Naruto looked at me with a sad resignation before giving me a weak smile.

"I'm glad you're the one to take me away" he spoke softly.

I swallowed as I reached for his hand and watched his eyes slowly close, as the light left them.

"I l-love you S-Sasuke" whispered Naruto as his eyes closed completely.

My eyes widened and I turned to look at Naruto's soul who stood besides me holding my hand before standing and allowing my wings to sprout out.

I looked at him and returned his sad smile and with a heavy being, ascended.

"I love you too"

* * *

**Thanks for reading and drop a review if you want, In the case you want to know what inspired this fic, it was the song Lost is all by Black Veil Brides and I also listened to the song My Skin by Natalie Merchant. **

**Thanks again and have a good day or night ^.^**


End file.
